Remember My Name
by Happy Skinny Pants
Summary: AU. In which Degrassi is a school for the musically gifted. When Jenna ditches and ridicules Clare she's forced to partner up with the new boy for the duet competition. Things couldn't get any worse... ECLARE, Kenna.


**A/N: **Hello people! I really don't have anything to say... I was watching Degrassi the other day and realized that every other student on that freaking show has some sort of musical talent and this just kind of popped in my mind. It's probably been done before since it doesn't seem very original in the least. I hope you like it? Just to let you know, I'll take request for songs! It's not just Eclare by the way, so any pairing or single person can sing a song. I'll try my best to work it in.

**Pairings: **A lot of pairings. ( **ECLARE**, _Kenna_, Folly J, **Adam/Alli**, _Sanya_, Drianca and **others** )

**Rating: **I thought about it maybe become **M **in later chapters but it will probably remain **T**.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, Jake would be paired with some kind of food, not Clare!**

**Warnings: **TOTALLY AU with some foul language... probably some other stuff too... I'm kind of making the plot up as I go a long... yeah...

Now that all that shit ( Hehe... first foul word used! ) is done, we can get to the good stuff.(:

READ ON MY PRECIOUS DUCKIESS!(;

* * *

><p><em>( C h a p t e r – O n e )<em>

Since when did our school become some bizarre white version of _Fame_?

- Alli Bhandari

* * *

><p>Clare hesitantly brushed her finger tips against the cool brick of the Degrassi School Building, as if she was afraid that her sanctuary would shatter at her simple feather light touch. It had been <em>so <em>long and she missed this place _so _much that she had been half expecting her return to be just a wistful daydream. As one of her small hands was met with a solid surface a giant, toothy grin lit up her freckle dusted face.

She was back.

She was really, truly back.

The warm and fuzzy feelings that bubbled in Clare's stomach were absolutely perfect. It was that kind of content feeling that you only got when at the place where you belonged. Clare belonged here. She wasn't that shy and silent girl from last year anymore, definitely not. Now she was Clare Edwards, the girl with the powerful voice and the sparkling crystal blue eyes. She had gotten laser eye surgery over the summer along with a daring new haircut. It was amazing what a new look could do for your confidence.

Absolutely _nothing _could ruin her day.

Nothing. At all. Got it?

Clare sighed contently as she plopped down on the ground, leaning her back against the walls of her school. Old, rushy Clare would be worried about being late to homeroom. This Clare was different! This new and edgy Clare was perfectly fine with making everyone else wait for _her._

Clare glanced down at the watch on her wrist. It was 7:20... school started in ten minutes...

She scoffed. She certainly didn't care that she only had ten minuted to find her new locker, grab her books for her first class and then search the halls for her homeroom... If she was late she'd probably get detention... but it didn't matter to her at all!

The blue-eyed girl looked down uncertainly. 7:21 now!

Clare leaped up from her seat and started sprinting into the school towards where she hoped her locker would be.

"No!" Clare yelped. "Don't start learning without me!"

Some habits are hard to break.

Eh, she could start being new and edgy Clare _tomorrow._

`**Sing**&&_Dance_&&Dream`

_~Earlier that Morning ~_

_'Ring, Ring, Ring'_

Jenna groaned. Yeah, she knew that she was expected to be all bubbly and happy, but why did she have to be like that _so fucking early in the morning_? The blonde girl plucked her cellphone from the nightstand positioned conveniently beside her bed and tried her best to smile like the little perky cheerleader she imagined herself to be would smile... even this early in the fucking morning. She was too tired to realize that when she was conversing with someone over the phone and that they didn't see her face. Oops.

"Hello, Jenna speaking!" Her high, sing-song voice was a little less believable today. She hoped the person calling her at – she glanced at the wall clock across the room – _five in the fucking morning _wasn't important. Scratch that, she didn't really give a shit. She just wanted to go to bed.

"Hi Jenna, this is the director for _Next Teen Star._"

Jenna let out an ear deafening squeal. Now she was definitely awake!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Why are you calling? Did I get in? DID I GET IN?"

"...Yeah, you got in. Your video submission was liked by all the judges." The director admitted albeit reluctantly. Now she had another perky blonde to deal with on that stupid show. Everyone knows it's just a stupid knock-off of _American Idol_.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Thank you _so _much! I won't disappoint you, I promise!" Jenna screeched.

"I really don't care," The director sighed, "Just come to the studio on Friday to see if you're going to be picked to be one of the top twenty girls this season. Don't be late."

Then the director hung up leaving Jenna to squeal alone.

Jenna flung her covers from her bed and jumped to her feet before doing a very, very badly choreographed happy dance.

"I got in, I got in, I got in!" Jenna chanted as she danced around her room. She didn't even care that Friday was the night of _The Smackdown _at Degrassi which basically meant Clare would be alone for her performance. She didn't care that this could affect her grades or her life in general. She didn't care about anything! She was going to be a STAR!

"So," Kyle said with a grin as he leaned against the door frame to Jenna's room, a bag of his breakfast of choice (cheesepuffs) in his hands. "I take it you got in?"

"Yes! Now come and happy dance with me!"

'**Sing**&&_Dance_&&Dream'

"K.C!" Jenna yelled as she rushed down the halls of Degrassi, pushing past the others to reach one of her best friends – and crush of the moment – K.C Gunthrie.

"Jenna! Hey, what's up?"

"What's up is that I just got picked to be a contestant on _Next Teen Star_!"

K.C stared, his mouth gaping open, "What? Seriously? Oh my gosh, Jenna, that's great!"

Jenna wrapped her arms around K.C's neck bringing him into a crushing hug. His hands automatically went to her waist.

"You know," Jenna whispered softly as her breath ticked his ear, "I couldn't have done it without all your help. Thanks for everything, K.C."

When the two pulled away they were left in the compromising position of having their lips less then an inch a part. K.C audibly gulped as he had a war inside his head. He did what smart people always did. K.C made a pros and cons list to kissing Jenna.

**Pros to kissing Jenna...**

1 ) Jenna's lips look _really _soft.

2 ) Jenna is really hot.

3 ) Jenna's cherry lip smacker smells awesome and probably tastes just as good.

4 ) Jenna's a cheerleader.

5 ) Since Jenna's a cheerleader, she's probably an acrobat in bed.

6 ) Jenna has bigger boobs then Clare.

7 ) Jenna is a blonde and blondes have more fun then... whatever Clare's hair color is. Is it red? Is it brown? Who really knows?

8 ) Unless someone tattletales, Clare will probably never find out about our steamy make-out session.

9 ) Jenna will put out more then St. Clare does.

10 ) Did I mention how HOT Jenna is?

**Cons to kissing Jenna...**

1 ) That would mean cheating on my girlfriend, Clare.

2 ) If Clare found out, she would definitely break up with me.

3 ) Alli will probably spread a rumor that I have AIDs if Clare tells her.

4 ) I might hurt Clare's feelings... Am I really that much of a dick?

5 ) I really do like Clare.

6 ) Jenna will probably want a commitment. Seriously, what is with chicks and commitments?

7 ) Clare is different while Jenna is a typical high school cheerleader.

8 ) Clare doesn't try to steal other peoples boyfriends.

9 ) If I do marry Clare and we fuck, it will probably be pretty awesome after all those years of sexual frustration. Right?

10 ) Clare doesn't deserve to have her heart broken.

Oh, who was he kidding? When you have a girl that close to you with shiny cherry lips and golden blonde hair, you don't just push her away and declare that you have a girlfriend! Because, really, what high school boy would do something so stupid like that?

Without a second thought they found their lips pressing feverishly together. One arm stayed wrapped around Jenna's waist while one calloused hand caressed a rosy cheek. Jenna's nimble fingers tangled in the soft curls of K.C's chestnut locks as the two stumbled backwards against a random locker.

He was right, her lip smacker was _legendary._

They probably wouldn't have broken apart until both were oxygen deprived if not for the sudden high pitched wail.

"Jenna? K.C?"

**Sing**&&_Dance_&&Dream

Clare had never felt something like this before, like a giant iron fist had just punched her in the gut. Like someone had ripped her beating heart from her chest and stomped it into a bleeding pulp in the dirt. A wave of emotion crashed over her like the ocean and she found herself drowning in an endless pit of icy despair.

Who knew that finding your boyfriend kissing your best friend could be so damn poetic?

"Jenna? K.C?"

K.C pushed away from Jenna like she was on fire while Jenna remained leaning against the locker, a lazy smirk on her face.

"Clare, it's not what it looks like!" K.C defended.

"Oh, but Clare-Bear, it's exactly what it looks like." Jenna drawled lazily as she sent K.C the most flirtatious of looks.

Clare couldn't breath. So many regrets, so many lies. Why did she ever fall for someone like K.C? She knew in the end she'd only get hurt yet she gave him her love. She knew Jenna was trying to steal her boyfriend but refused to accept that her new best friend could be such a mean, evil cheerleader. She knew that her life wouldn't remain such a perfect fairy tale for much longer but instead chose to lock herself away in her metaphorical castle and forget all about stupid, unfair reality.

Damn you reality! Damn you to heck!

"Clare, don't listen to her! I love you!" K.C insisted as he forcefully wrapped his arms around Clare in a tight hug.

Clare wasn't having any of it. She squirmed in his unloving grasp while beating her tiny fists against his broad chest. The tears weren't coming yet – thank Jesus for that – and she wanted to get out of there before K.C – or more importantly, Jenna – saw her cry.

"Please, Clare, just give me another -"

"Chance?" Clare spat, eyes burning, "No K.C! Don't say you love me! Don't say you want another chance! We both know all you say... we both know that all you say is pure lies!"

Clare finally escaped from his grasp and took of running down the halls. She didn't stop when a teacher scolded her or when her other best friend, Alli Bhandari, called for her to wait up. She wouldn't stop for anything.

As Clare rushed past Holly J on the steps of Degrassi, the ginger girl watched the grade ten run in total confusion. St. Clare skipping the first day of school? Wow, that's a new one. This new Clare must be pretty cool and edgy... and stupid for skipping school.

But this wasn't new and edgy and cool or stupid Clare, this was fragile and broken Clare.

**Sing**&&_Dance_&&Dream

"Oh no..." Alli whispered as her eyes followed Clare's sprinting form down the hallway.

Wesley frowned, "I wonder what made Clare so upset..."

Alli turned to see Jenna tugging on the collar of K.C's shirt, batting her heavily made-up eyes flirtatiously.

Alli's glossy lips formed a threatening sneer,"I think I know just what happened!"

Wesley followed Alli's gaze to the two High School Stereotypes, his brow furrowing in confusion, "Did K.C... pick Jenna to be his duet partner instead of Clare?"

Alli slapped Wes on the arm eliciting a small yelp of surprise, "No, stupid! Jenna and K.C _kissed_!"

"What? Are you sure?" Wesley questioned uncertainly.

"Yes, dummy! Are you blind?"

"Well, I do wear glasses, but I'm not blind." Wesley pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"... Please shut up, Wesley."

"Affirmative."

Alli sighed tiredly, "Affirmative, really?"

"It's a very nice word..."

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" Alli made a strangling motion with her hands. "I have to go talk with Clare... she's probably crushed."

Wesley clasped a hand over Alli's shoulder, "You're a good friend, Alli."

The girl glared, "Don't touch me."

"...Affirmative."

Alli groaned giving Wesley a quick punch on his abused shoulder before racing down the hallway after her sobbing friend, her high heels _click-clacking _against the tiled floor. She glanced at the clock. 7:29...

Hmm... a lot can happen in eight minutes...

Alli sighed. Stupid Clare was going to make her late to homeroom! She silently cursed being such an awesome friend as she reached the front doors of the school. She glanced both ways making sure no student or teacher was in the general fascinate before pushing the doors open with a grunt.

Alli smirked. Degrassi really needed to get some security cameras.

Clare was sitting on the front steps of Degrassi. Alli silently decided that the stupidest place you could ever skip school at was on the steps of said school, though she didn't say it.

Clare wiped away the tears in her eyes with the sleeve of her jean jacket. She didn't need to ask who it was, the sound of Alli's obnoxious heels were enough evidence to support who had come after her.

"Alli," Clare sniffled, "I just want to be alone."

Alli plopped down beside her friend, rubbing her back soothingly, "Does it look like I care? Best friends don't leave best friends when they ask to be alone! Best friends I always there whether you want them to be or not!" Alli insisted.

Clare opened her mouth to protest but decided it wasn't worth it along with the fact that part of her really did want Alli there. She rested her head against the girls shoulder, crying silently into the soft fabric of her friends shirt. Alli continued her soothing pats and rubs of Clare's back as she cooed soft, motherly condolences in the crying girl's ear.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie."

"No it's not!" Clare cried, "K.C cheated on me, Alli! He swapped spit with Jenna in the middle of the hallway! How do you think that makes me feel?"  
>Alli thought for a second, "Like shit?"<p>

Clare glared at her friend.

"I'm not helping much, am I?" Alli asked meekly.

"No, Alli, you're helping a lot. Thanks for being such a good friend."

"I'm always here for you, Clare-Bear."

Clare glared again.

"I take it I shouldn't use that nickname anymore?"

"What was your first clue?" Clare said sarcastically.

"Hmm, saracasm." Alli noted, "That's very...Anti-Clare."

"It's not Anti-Clare, it's new and edgy Clare." The girl – no longer crying – beamed proudly.

"Sexy!" Alli winked causing both the girls to giggle. "So, does new and edgy Clare plan on coming back to school?"

"I don't think so," Clare answered hesitantly. "I think I might skip today..."

"Damn! That is new and edgy!"

Clare laughed, "I know, right?"

"Well, have fun on your day of badassness." Alli smiled as she gave her friend one last affectionate squeeze. "Us normal, not badass people have to get back to class. Later Clare."

Clare waved to her friend as she got to her feet. She silently encouraged herself, saying that she could do so much better without K.C or Jenna. She didn't need either of them in her life! She was new and edgy Clare and new and edgy Clare needed new, edgier friends and a new, edgier boyfriend!

K.C and Jenna so weren't worth her time.

But if she knew that, why did she start crying again as soon as Alli was back in the school building?

**So, question time.**

**Do you totally hate Jenna and K.C right now?  
><strong>

**Do you want more JennaxKCxClare triangle drama or ECLARE right away?  
><strong>

**Aren't Alli and Wesley just all kinds of awesome? Do you think Alli and Wesley should be paired together instead of Alli and Adam? If so, should Adam be paired with someone else or remain alone but still awesomely Adam?  
><strong>

**WHAT SONGS YOU WANNA HEAR THEM SING?**

**Bye,Bye,Bye!(:**


End file.
